


He'll Be Okay

by RigorMorton



Category: Saw (Movies), chainshipping
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remake of my favorite Authors 2007 fanfic called I'll Be Okay. SALJStella is the original author, and this is my take on it. </p><p>This is the story of Adam and Lawrence... two men who survived a terrible ordeal together and six months later, Adam can't get the handsome doctor out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My version is a little smutier than SALJStella's. XD. Actually this first chapter is virtually nothing like hers, but we'll get there 

Adam sit alone in his shit hole apartment, eating a bowl of Cap'N Crunch for dinner and watching The Late Show. As funny as tonight's episode was, Adam hardly laughed. He was feeling extra lonely tonight. He was feeling sentimental.

It had been six months since him and Lawrence had escaped the clutches of the infamous Jigsaw killer, and you would think that Adam would've come out of it a new man….a man that appreciated life more, but no…that wasn't the case. Mainly because he was still carrying a torch for the one that got away. Dr. Lawrence Gordon. The man Adam was trapped in that bathroom with for six hours.

Adam could not stop thinking about the handsome doctor. The instant he laid eyes on Lawrence, he was immediately confused about his sexuality. Adam had never had a crush on a man, but there was just something about Lawrence…. His blue eyes, his blonde hair, the fact that he didn't have a perfect body, but was so handsome it didn't matter, and of course him being a surgeon certainly wasn't hurting.

Adam had tried to flirt a bit when they were trapped down there together. At some point the two were bored and Adam was looking through Lawrence's wallet, at the pictures of his family. He made a point to look at Lawrence and ask flirtingly "So where's the lucky wife?" While moving his eyebrows up and down at the doctor. Unfortunately Lawrence seemed oblivious to the advance.

Lawrence had saved Adam's life by shooting him in the right shoulder to trick Zep into thinking he was dead, and then Adam saved Lawrence's life by attacking an unsuspecting Zep who was just about to shoot Lawrence. The two men had been through hell and back in that six hours they were in that Hell. Poor Lawrence had to saw off his own foot just to get out of there, and if it weren't for that, they would both be dead. Lawrence was so brave, so strong.

Adam just sit there on his old, ratty couch, eating his cereal and thinking about Lawrence. He imagined what it would be like to kiss those perfect pink lips… how soft they probably were, and how amazing Lawrence's tongue would feel in his mouth… amazing it would be to rake his fingers through that blonde hair as the doctor plowed him like an Iowa cornfield. Hell Adam would be happy if Lawrence would just let him go down on him.

Adam's pants started to grow tight as he imagined taking the doctor into his mouth. Adam unzipped his pants and pulled his hard on out of his boxers. He spat in his left hand, and began stroking it fast and rough. Eyes closed, head back, pressing his lips together, moaning. He could almost feel his lips wrapping around the good doctors shaft…almost hear the slurping sounds he'd make, enjoying every stroke.

Adam muted the tv, so the only thing you could hear was Adam's soft moans and the loud and fleshy sound of intense rubbing of skin on skin that mimicked the sound of two fleshy cheeks slapping together in a symphony of self gratification. 

Adam licked and pursed his lips with every stroke. He twitched and squinted his eyes as his slick, warm hand glided up and down all seven inches of his throbbing, swelling dick. He imagined Lawrence shooting his load into his eager mouth, and licking what didn't make it into his mouth, off of his red, swollen lips. That put Adam over the edge and he clinched the blanket covering his couch tightly, grit his teeth, and spilled his orgasm all over his hand.

"Fuck, I should've used a sock" Adam mumbled to himself. He struggled to get up from the couch without getting his spooge all over everything. By some miracle, he made it to the kitchen sink without making a mess.

This wasn't the first time Adam had rubbed one out while thinking of Lawrence. As a matter of fact, Lawrence was pretty much the only person Adam thought of when he gratified himself. Adam had an unhealthy infatuation with the older man. He thought about calling Lawrence from time to time, but it had been two months since they had spoken, and he was afraid Lawrence might find it random and strange, so he decided against it.

Adam felt much better, now that he'd had a release. He opened the sliding door to his balcony and walked out to breathe the fresh, night air. He lit up a Camel Menthol cigarette and leaned against the balcony, looking up at the stars. He was relaxed and satisfied, and the night air was crisp and fresh. He might actually get a good nights sleep tonight.


	2. Putting On The Ritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes out for a night on the town, after getting a nice payday and ends up having a lot more fun than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the words may be mine, but the idea for the story was not. This is a remake of SALJStella's 2007 fanfic I'll Be Okay.

Adam's enjoying a nice brisk walk down the street, in a nice neighborehood that he's rarely ever in. Adam just got paid for taking some compromising photos of the wife of a very wealthy stockbroker, who was very grateful to Adam for saving him a lot of money in the divorce. Adam decided to have a night out on a better side of town, even though he felt a little out of place. 

He ate dinner at a really great oyster bar. It wasn't fine dining but still swanky and much better than the restaurants on his side of town. He had Oysters Rockefeller and crab cakes, and it was the best meal he'd had in months. Now he'd decided to go have some drinks at a yuppie hangout near the college. The drinks were pricier but the atmosphere was much better, the girls were classier, and the patrons were much less obnoxious than the shit holes he normally frequented.

He walked into the bar and was immediately impressed. It wasn't overly fancy, people were dressed casual, but nobody looked trashy, and Baby Blue by Badfinger was playing on the juke box and Adam knew he liked this place already. He took a seat on a bar stool, and politely waited for the bartender to approach. 

"What can I get ya tonight sir?" Asked the pretty blonde bartender.

"Uh, yeah… I'll have two shots of Patron Silver to start, please" Adam said with a polite smile. He leaned in and read her name tag. "Misty" he said smiling.

"Comin right up….." Said Misty as she pointed at him.

"Oh, my name's Adam" he said nodding his head politely.

"Comin right up, Adam" Misty said with a wink.

She sat two shot glasses in front of him and filled them both up with the good tequila.

"Thanks. Cheers" said Adam as he lifted the shot glass up and downed it.

Misty nodded her head and went to help the next customer. Adam put a camel in between his lips and lit it up, inhaling long and hard. There was nothing like a good cigarette with a good stiff drink. Adam was feeling pretty good, and he downed his other shot and looked around the bar, observing the other patrons. Mostly couples, probably on a first date. There were a group of yuppies, probably from the college, downing shots and chugging pitchers of beer. There were two guys sitting to his left that looked like lawyers or possibly doctors. Adam started to feel a little out of place wearing his faded jeans, his unbuttoned shirt with his plain white T-shirt showing. Nobody was looking at him strange though. Adam was grateful for that.

"Hey, Misty" Adam signaled politely for the bartender to come over.

Misty walked over to him smiling. "You want a couple more?"

"Nah, can I get a Blue Moon with extra oranges this time?" Asked Adam.

Misty nodded and brought him the beer.

"That's great, thanks" said Adam. 

"You're welcome love" said Misty.

It made Adam feel good that she wasn't snubbing him because he wasn't a yuppie. She didn't even ask him for payment upfront. She was a real cutsie looking girl. Very small and petite, blue eyes, freckles. She didn't look a day over seventeen but Adam knew she had to be at least twenty one. She didn't even card Adam which was surprising. Adam was just about to turn twenty seven, but he looked a lot younger and got carded almost everywhere.

Adam sipped his beer, and puffed his grit, just enjoying his night out of the house. Someone put Don't Stop Believing by Journey on and that just made the night even better. Adam was pretty content for once. Maybe he'd meet some cool people tonight, or maybe at least one cool person. A lady perhaps.

"You know, you really should quit smoking. Those things are terrible for you" a voice said from behind him.

"I just came here to have a few drinks, not a lecture. Okay bud" Adam snarked. He turned around to look at the asshole and his eyes grew wide, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Standing before him was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. A tall, handsome, well dressed blue eyed blonde, holding a cane…grinning at him. It was Lawrence! The man he'd been pining over for six months.

"Lawrence? What are you doing here? I mean what are the chances of this?" Said Adam, eyes wide with amazement.

"Well, I live a few blocks from here and that hospital across the street is where I work, so it's not too inconceivable that I would be here" Lawrence said, still grinning.

"Oh, yeah…. I guess that makes sense" Adam said, feeling kind of dumb, for not realizing that.

"Are you just going to sit there staring, or are you going to get up and give me a hug" said the still grinning doctor.

Adam's eyes got wider. He gulped and stood up and the dashing, older man pulled Adam to him and wrapped his big, strong arms around Adam's shoulders. Adam put his arms around the doctor's thick waist, and squeezed hard. He turned his head just a little to smell the cologne on Lawrence's neck. God, did he smell good. Adam had to refrain from getting wood…feeling the older man's body pressed so tightly up against his….smelling his designer cologne. It was too much.

The two broke apart and Lawrence sat down on the bar stool next to Adam. Misty came right over to the handsome doctor and took his order with a big flirtatious smile on her face. Adam did not like this. How dare she flirt with his man crush. 

Misty sat his beer in front of him and gave him another smile. She walked off but turned and looked back at the handsome blonde, over her shoulder. Adam sneered and he felt like flipping the young blonde the bird, but he refrained.

"So how ya been, Lawrence?" Asked Adam, practically swooning.

"Um, alright I guess" Lawrence shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "How about you, Adam?" Said Lawrence, patting the younger man on the back.

"Pretty shitty. I'm still taking pictures of shady people in dark alley's. Still living in my shit hole apartment. Haven't gone out on a date or gotten laid since before the bathroom. Having nightmares…yadda, yadda, yadda…." Said Adam smirking just a bit as he sipped his beer.

Lawrence raised his eyebrows, and put his hand on the younger man's back. "I'm sorry to hear that, Adam. Lord knows I feel your pain. I got a prosthetic foot, but I still have to use a cane. I've been back to work for about four months, so my wife has started resenting me again. We haven't made love in about three months I'd say, and it's not because we can't find the time. She just feels like I love my job more than her and that's her way of pouting. I don't know…" Lawrence sips his beer not making eye contact with Adam.

Adam was honored that the older man opened up to him, and he just looked at the exquisite older man, all doe eyed and adoringly. His chin resting on his fist…like a thirteen year old girl would look at her crush that was finally acknowledging her existence.

The two spent the next hour just drinking and laughing. Lawrence kept brushing his hand on Adam all throughout. Either squeezing the back of Adam's neck, patting him on the back, or throwing his arm around him. Adam did not mind at all. He shuddered a little with every touch the good doctor gave him. Four beers later the both of them were feeling pretty tipsy and giggling about pretty much everything.

Adam wanted so badly to just lean in and plant a big, wet kiss on the doctor's perfect pink lips. He thought how lucky Lawrence's wife must be to have this hot, hunk of man sleeping next to her every night. What a fool she was to reject him. Adam would let Lawrence make love to him every night if he wanted. He just couldn't picture having no desire to feel the beautiful man covering him with his warm body.

"It's kind of loud in here. Do you wanna go back to my place and hang out?" Adam just blurted out. He couldn't help himself. He just had to get the doctor alone and find out if Lawrence had been flirting with him, with all those touches…or was he just a really friendly guy?

"Lawrence kind of raised his eyebrows suspiciously, because this was a pretty quiet bar, but he was having a lot of fun with Adam and wasn't ready to go home to his disapproving wife.

"Yeah. Actually I do. Let's get out of here" said Lawrence. He stood up, reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and put it down on the bar. "This ought to cover our tab and your tip, my dear" Lawrence said, smiling at the young bartender.

"Gee, thanks" said Misty nodding her head and smiling.

Adam was impressed by the the doctors graciousness, and also very happy and excited that he had agreed to come home with him. Adam was trying to contain his excitement. Trying desperately not to grin from ear to ear.

 

"You ready? Asked Lawrence smiling at Adam.

" Uh…yeah" replied Adam, not being able to help but smile just a bit. 

Lawrence put his hand on the middle of Adams back and the two walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned. The smut is coming XD


	3. Drinking Leads to....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Lawrence go back to Adam's apartment. Both men have had a little too much to drink. Adam says something he didn't mean to say out loud, and ends up being really surprised by Lawrence's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut is here!!!

"Did you drive here?" Asked Lawrence as the two walked out of the bar.

"No. I took the bus. I had planned on drinking a bit, and thought that would be for the best" said Adam.

" Good, because neither one of us need to be driving right now. I walked just in case because I live so close. We should get a cab, my treat" said the doctor, smiling.

"Ah, no. You got the drinks, I got the cab" said Adam, nodding his head.

"I won't have it" said Lawrence.

Adam just smiled at the stubborn older man, and the two walked over to the first cab in line by the bar. Getting a cab outside of a bar was easy in this town. They would line up, parallel parked just right out front. 

Lawrence opened the cab door for Adam, and Adam climbed in excitedly. Lawrence got in and shut the door, and Adam gave the cabby his address.

Adam found himself staring at the dreamy older man. He couldn't help but wonder why Lawrence was coming to his apartment. Did he have any idea what Adam's plans for him were? Or was it him that had his own plans for Adam? Maybe that's why he paid for the drinks and the cab. Maybe Lawrence figured since Adam was minutes away from getting his back side pummeled by the good doctor, that he could at least pay for everything. Adam really hoped so. He would love nothing more than a good pounding from the crazy, hot doctor. He also couldn't help but notice that Lawrence didn't suggest going to his own apartment, that was only a few blocks away. If it was going to be platonic, than why go all the way to Adam's….

Adam looked away quickly when he saw Lawrence turn to him. He certainly did not want to scare Lawrence away. He didn't want Lawrence to think he was a creep or a weirdo. Adam just smiled at Lawrence, awkwardly. Trying not to make it obvious he was drooling. 

*******************************************************  
The two walk up the stairs of Adam's rundown apartment building. Adam started to get more nervous with every step. He couldn't believe his biggest crush was following him up the stairs to his apartment….hopefully checking out his butt on the way up. They reached Adam's apartment and Adam was fumbling for his keys nervously. He dropped them twice before finally finding the right key. Adam looked at Lawrence and gave a nervous chuckle as he turned the latch. Lawrence just smiled and shook his head. Adam opened the door and flipped on the lights. 

"I'm sorry it's a bit messy. I definitely would've picked up if I knew I was bringing home a hot blonde" said a drunk Adam. Adam realized what he'd just said, but it was too late. The hot blonde already heard him. 

Adam immediately turned to see the doctors reaction. Lawrence was pressing his lips together and raising his brow. He looked stunned and confused.

"I don't know why I said that. I….I…think I've had a bit too much to drink" Adam said.

Lawrence chuckled and walked closer to the younger man that had managed to nervously walk backwards into the kitchen, and now had his back up against the sink.

"Why are you so nervous, Adam?" Asked Lawrence, stepping just a little bit closer to the younger man.

Adam swallowed hard and started stammering. "Nervous? Wwwwhyy would I be nervous? Just two friends, hanging out. Nothing strange or nerve wracking about that" said Adam, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

Lawrence was smiling wide, and he stepped even closer….close enough to where their noses almost touched. Adam's eyes were wide and he looked pale…like he'd seen a ghost. Lawrence lightly brushed his perfectly pink tongue over his own lips. He reached up and grabbed the younger man by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him into a deep, hard, passionate kiss.

Adam still had his eyes open in complete disbelief that this was happening. He thought for sure that he was going to have to desperately throw himself at Lawrence, like a lovesick teenager….but no….Lawrence actually kissed him first. Boy did Lawrence taste good, and his lips were as soft and yummy as Adam had imagined. 

Adam let go of his tension. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Lawrence, and opened his mouth to let Lawrence's tongue inside. Adam could feel Lawrence's warm tongue penetrate through his smile. The feeling of the hunky doctor's, wet, warm tongue massaging his, was just…indescribable. Lawrence had a loving heat radiating through his mouth. Adam had wanted this for so long, and it was finally happening.

Lawrence scooped Adam up, and sat him on the edge of the sink. Adam wrapped his legs around the doctor's waist and the two made out so rough and animal like, they were crushing each others lips, scraping their teeth over them. There was biting, licking, and sucking going on. It was all happening so fast.

Adam had a tight grip on Lawrence's hair, and Lawrence seemed to like it. He moaned as he darted his tongue in and out of Adam's mouth. Lawrence moved his mouth down to Adam's neck and sunk his teeth into it. Adam groaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. It hurt so good, he grabbed onto Lawrence's blonde hair even harder, forcing the doctor's head back just a bit. That only agged Lawrence on more, and he grabbed the younger, smaller man by the hair, and jerked his head all the way back. Adam gasped and scrunched his face up, in pain. It hurt but, it was so hot.

Lawrence continued working on Adam's neck. He traced the red, little bite marks he'd left on him, with his flickering tongue, and Adam slid his hand into Lawrence's back pocket. The man had quite an ass on him. 

Adam scooted himself off of the sink causing Lawrence's teeth to lose their grip on the younger man's neck. Adam was softly pushing the older man, backwards….leading him out of the kitchen and into the living room. After a few steps, the back of Lawrence's legs hit the front of Adam's recliner, and with a quick shove from Adam, he fell down into it.

 

Adam sunk down to his knees, placed both hands on each of Lawrence's thighs, and spread them apart. Lawrence swept his index finger softly over Adam's cute, boyish face. Adam looked up at the handsome older man with the sweetest puppy dog eyes, and he was the cutest thing the forty year old man, had ever laid eyes on.

Adam gulped nervously, and unclasped the button on Lawrence's jeans. He grabbed the fly of Lawrence's zipper and slid it down slowly….Lawrence's white boxer briefs peeking out through the hole. Adam leaned in and gave the protruding bulge a soft kiss and brushed his nose and cheek over it softly, sending shivers through the older man's body. Adam felt the good doctor twitch and shake. He reached his hand down the designer briefs, and pulled all eight inches of the good doctor out. It was as perfect as Adam had imagined. No weird curves or discolorations. It was long, and perfectly peach and pink….and Lawrence was definitely a natural blonde. Adam always figured he was, but now he had conformation.

Adam licked his lips and lightly traced them with the pink tip of Lawrence's rock hard cock. Adam runs his tongue over the very tip, lightly grazing and flickering until a small, warm hint of pre-cum, seeps out from the top. Adam quickly licks it off and moves his tongue downward. 

He licks the base and up and down the entire shaft, rolling his tongue around all sides. He works his way back up to the top and wraps his lips around the head. Lawrence has his head tilted all the way back, eyes closed, softly moaning, and he's gently running his fingers through Adam's messy, dark hair.

Adam's full lips covered Lawrence…expanding over all eight inches of the doctor's yearning flesh. Adam slides his mouth down slowly, pulling all of him in. Lawrence tasted even better than Adam imagined. Lawrence tasted freshly clean, almost soapy with just a hint of salt. Lawrence's warm saltiness was strangely satisfying, and he whimpered and moaned, rubbing his hands up and down Lawrence's abdomen.

Lawrence looked down at the younger man…watching his head bobbing up and down furiously. Adam could almost sense the hot doctor's blue eyes on him. He looked up and the two made eye contact. Adam kept his eyes to Lawrence's and let out a long mmmmmm, to make sure the good doctor knew how satisfying he was to him.

Adam sucks in hard, leaning back……cheeks hollowing, holding Lawrence's hips tightly. Adam released him for a moment to catch his breath. Lawrence's cock was glowing with glistening saliva. Adam's lips were swollen and red. He pushed them together, almost like he was checking to see if they were still there, because they felt numb to him.

Lawrence ran the back of his hand up and down the side of the adorable, younger man's baby face. 

"I'm close" Lawrence said, looking into Adam's eyes.

Adam nodded his head and put Lawrence back into his mouth. He added his right hand into the mix. As he slid his lips up and down on the shaft, he moved his wet, slick hand up and down, right below his lips. His hand strokes in sync with his head movements. Lawrence dances in his mouth, getting closer with every lip stroke. 

Adam moans louder, feeling Lawrence jerk and twitch…Lawrence's hands full of Adam's hair…tugging harder. Lawrence groans, stretching his legs out, scrunching his face up. Adam feels Lawrence pulse and fill his mouth with his warm, semi-bitter/semisweet, salty goodness. Lawrence came more than Adam expected….he couldn't quite swallow fast enough and some of it trickled down the corners of his mouth. He swallowed the rest, and pulled the older man out of his mouth gasping for air. He licked and wiped the sides of his mouth until there was no trace of the good doctor's essence left.

Adam rested his head in Lawrence's lap, both men panting….Lawrence gently placing his left hand on Adam's head.….neither one of them moving much. Adam was worn out. Now he understood why they call it a job. Lawrence was stunned from the immense amount of pleasure he just experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too smutty? Not smutty enough? Let me know 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!!! Stay tuned. Special thanks to Greg Haynes for helping me with some phrasing ;), and to the original author SALJStella for letting me create my own dirtier version.


End file.
